


In which Merlin and Arthur try to build a snowman.

by brightbluecitylights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Gen, Winter, bbcmerlinsecretsanta, bbcmerlinsecretsanta2015, papercraft, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/pseuds/brightbluecitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my bbcmerlinsecretsanta2015 prompt: Arthur and Merlin trying to make a snowman. With the operative word being ‘trying’..</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Merlin and Arthur try to build a snowman.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/gifts).



> For Ruth, who's prompt was: "Arthur and Merlin trying to make a snowman. With the operative word being ‘trying’..." 
> 
> These were an odd mush of paper craft + digital art, because they were tiny (~8cm tall!) and I messed up their faces. 
> 
> Also on Tumblr [[here](http://agenderemrys.tumblr.com/post/135589971762/fuckin-told-you-i-could-make-a-snowman-with-my)]. Please do not repost anywhere else.

 

  

 

* * *

  **“fuckin’ told you I could make a snowman with my magic."**

* * *

 

 **Bonus:** Morgwen reaction: 

  

 


End file.
